


The Taming Of the Shrewd

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub!Mycroft, Yes - I went there with the title, crawling, dom!lestrade, giving up control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg saw a demonstration of John's control of Sherlock. Now there are things he wants to try with his own Holmes...</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming Of the Shrewd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taming Mycroft Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464581) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110). 



After John and Sherlock's display earlier in the day, Greg couldn't clear his mind. He kept picturing Sherlock on his knees, his head bowed low, in front of the seemingly unassuming doctor and, well... fuck, because really. The detective had actually turned and leant forward to kiss John's boots!

The DI had made a comment about John taming a Holmes and then the doctor had said, "You tamed Mycroft." He hadn't really. Greg didn't want a tame Mycroft. He liked him just the way he was. Still...

Despite everything, Sherlock had seemed happy. Greg was convinced that the man had actually enjoyed what John had done. That implied a lot of trust on the younger man's part. The DI was certain that that trust was well placed. The doctor might have humiliated the detective in front of Lestrade, but he was sure that John wouldn't have done it if anyone else could have seen.

Thoughts like these plagued Greg all the way home. They didn't leave him even then. He tried to distract himself by cooking then by checking the telly for something to watch. When that failed, he put on a CD and tried to drive the thoughts away with sheer volume.

When Mycroft came home, matters didn't improve. In fact, they got much worse. Whatever Sherlock got out of the power play and humiliation that John gave him, was it an inherited trait? Would Mycroft's lips part and would he pant if Lestrade walked over and shoved him to the floor in front of him? This was getting him nowhere fast. He needed a drink. No, that would probably result in him doing something very ill-advised.

Mycroft's velvety smooth tones interrupted Greg's thoughts. "I understand that John and my brother provided you with a little demonstration at the station."

Greg didn't trust himself to speak. This wasn't a particularly safe topic at the moment, so he merely hummed an acknowledgment.

"I do approve, though I know John told you as much." Mycroft glanced over at the DI before continuing. "Just to put your mind at ease, Sherlock's quite happy with the arrangement. It fills a deep seated need."

"I'd figured that much out for myself. I don't quite understand it." Though, if he were honest with himself, Greg very definitely understood the appeal of the arrangement to John. He understood it perhaps a bit too well.

By that point, Mycroft had removed his jacket and waistcoat. He pulled Greg in for a kiss and they collapsed together in a tangle on the sofa. "He always holds himself under rigid control - has done since he got clean. Also, Sherlock tries to control everything and everyone around him. It gets tiring, Gregory. When you live like that, you long to cede control and responsibility to another."

The DI wondered if Mycroft was talking solely about his brother with that last statement and he definitely wasn't picturing Sherlock on his knees anymore. The image in his mind had taken on an entirely different shape. Greg found himself shifting his position on the sofa. They were now lying alongside one another. The DI rolled over onto Mycroft and pinned him down with his weight.

The look on Lestrade's face made something clench in Mycroft's chest. "Gregory?" he asked questioningly.

The DI was breathing hard. He was full of need and want. "Mycroft," he began, then moved his hands to the other man's wrists and gripped tightly, "if you don't want this..." He didn't have to say what "this" was. Mycroft was able to read it all in Greg's eyes.

"I do," were the only words that struggled from the government official's mouth.

Lestrade's expression had already been edging there, but now it went fully predatory. "I want... all of you. Let me take control. You won't have to think. I love you. Let me break you."

Mycroft gave a shudder and groaned wantonly. "Yes."

The DI had learned a few things through his years of investigation at NSY. He had never thought he would need such knowledge, but now it stood him in good stead. "Safeword?"

"Emissary," came Mycroft's instant reply.

Greg shifted his hip's against the man lying beneath him and he revelled in the feel of Mycroft's already hard cock pressing into him through their trousers. "How should I take you apart?" It was a rhetorical question, though the DI wondered just what kinks his lover had been hiding up to now. "Humiliation?"

Mycroft groaned his assent.

"Pain?"

The government official closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, that."

That was enough for Greg to be going on with for now. "Later, we will talk limits, but right now I'm going to take what I want. You will use your safeword if you need to, but only if you need to. Understood?"

The resulting "Yes, Sir" came fast and with no trace of uncertainty. It shot straight to Greg's cock. The DI pushed himself to an upright position and pulled Mycroft with him.

"You will crawl to our bedroom and strip. When I join you, you will be kneeling by the bed waiting for me." Lestrade gave his lover, his submissive, a rough shove and the government official toppled onto the floor.

Mycroft blushed furiously and righted himself. He obediently moved to all fours and, glancing at Greg briefly, began to crawl. The DI watched until his sub disappeared into their room then he collapsed back onto the sofa. The flood of adrenaline and other chemicals into his system were causing him to shake slightly. He was near drunk with arousal and pure unadulterated want. Greg made himself wait and calm down. If he didn't get a grip on himself this would be over far too soon.

The DI waited five full minutes before making his way to their room. The sight that met his eyes was breathtaking.

Mycroft was knelt on his knees. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he had placed them on the back of his neck. His cock was hard and jutted out in front of him, a drop off moisture already clinging to its tip.

Cutting himself off before he gave in to the urge to praise the other man's unique beauty, Greg took a step forward and grabbed Mycroft by the scruff of the neck. "You're such a slut, getting so hard from just this," he snapped.

The effect on Mycroft was electric. His cock twitched at Lestrade's words and he couldn't stop himself from writhing in the other man's grip. He was a slut. He was Greg's slut and nothing had ever felt so divine. "Gregory..." he moaned.

The DI pulled his sub's head hard to the side and forced him to look up. "Boy! What did you say?"

Mycroft's pupils blew even wider than they already were at those words. "Please, Sir. It won't happen again."

"Good, Pet, but I need a better apology than that. Take me out and do it properly." Greg gestured to the bulge in his own trousers.

Licking his lips, Mycroft undid his Dom's zip. He looked up to gauge Greg's reaction. The look on the other man's face was gratifying.

The DI's eyes were hungry. "Make it good, Pet, and I just might let you come tonight."

Mycroft set to work with enthusiasm. If he had only known before that be could have this... A thought chased through his mind - he would have to find a way to thank his brother and John later. The government official hollowed his cheeks around his Dom's cock and lost himself to his task. Errant thoughts didn't trouble him for the rest of the evening.


End file.
